Monokuma
Making such "hope"-filled kids kill each other— such a 'despair'-filled situation— My heart is all a-thump with excitement! Monokuma is the main antagonist of the Dangan Ronpa series, and a wrestler currently employed in EDBW. Monokuma was introduced in Season 4 as the Co-General Manager of EDBW with Teddie, eventually hijacking the company and forcing it into Lockdown the following Season. After being defeated at Killscreen V, his current model crashed and shut down. In the Dangan Ronpa Series Monokuma is a model animatronic bear that serves as the avatar of the main antagonist of the Dangan Ronpa series. In Dangan Ronpa, ''Monokuma takes control of a prestigious high school, seals all the exits, and tells the students the only way out is through "graduation" - murdering a classmate and getting away with it. If a murder occurs, the remaining students go to court, Phoenix Wright-style, to determine the culprit. The chosen culprit is then executed in a twisted and exaggerated way by Monokuma. They must choose the right person, or the real killer graduates and everyone else is executed by Monokuma. Despite being a psychopath, Monokuma acts in very "innocent" and non-chalant manner for the sake of despair. When amused, Monokuma gives its trademark laugh, "Upupupupu...". His Japanese voice actor also played the beloved cartoon character Doraemon, which left many Japanese players in utter ''despair due to sheer dissonance. Also, people bleed peptobismol and piles of corpses can be seen everywhere in the streets. Dangan Ronpa is a quite morbid series. In EDBW 'Season 4-5: The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Wrestling' Monokuma immediately made his presence known in EDBW's first episode of plot, hijacking Teddie's opening speech to announce he had been appointed the Co-General Manager of EDBW alongside Teddie. For the shows that would follow, the two would constantly be at each other's throats until it eventually boiled over, and Teddie challenged Monokuma to a match at Killscreen IV to determine who gains full control of EDBW. Monokuma declined Teddie's challenge, instead making a Six-Man Tag Team match with wrestlers of each GM's choosing; if Monokuma's team won, Teddie would be forced to stop making bear puns, and if Teddie's team won, Monokuma would be forced to wear a silly hat. For the match, Teddie chose Johnny Gat, Sketch Turner, and Francis York Morgan, while Monokuma chose Strong Bad, Sho Minamimoto, and Kratos, and at Killscreen IV, Teddie's team came out on top, forcing Monokuma to em''bear''ass himself with a ridiculous hat of Teddie's choosing. With the end of the PPV came what Monokuma described as "Phase 2" with an unknown affiliate. After biding his time for half of Season 5, Monokuma launched his plan; with nearly every employee in EDBW (along with a few yet-to-be-seen newcomers) inside the building, he locked the building, meaning nobody could get in or out without facing punishment. EDBW was now in Lockdown. With everyone's life now in his paw, Monokuma could only sit back and watch as the wrestlers tried to come to terms with their current predicament, all the while with a group trying to figure out how to shut off the Lockdown. Eventually things reached boiling point, and some wrestlers attempted to escape, and, having broken Monokuma's rules, the evil bear shot the entire building into the depths of space, an inevitable death now awaiting them. Finally having enough of Monokuma's scheming, Teddie once again challenged his Co-GM to a match, with the fate of EDBW on the line; if Teddie wins, everyone goes free, and if Monokuma wins, Teddie will be "Punished". This time however, Monokuma accepted, and would proceed to demolish Teddie in about a minute. Before he could punish his Co-GM however, Sans popped up out of nowhere and warned Monokuma not to do anything further to Teddie. Despite this warning, Monokuma still insisted on going ahead with his punishment, but was interrupted mid-sentence and had the stuffing beaten out of him by Sans hitting him with every finisher under the sun. For the first time, Monokuma actually felt hurt. Realising Sans was different to the other wrestlers, he warned the skeleton that a bad time was in store for him if he tried to fight him. Sans immediately followed up by warning him that he needed to be punished, and punished he was, as Monokuma was ceremoniously dunked on. With his defeat, EDBW was now free... except the stipulation was that Teddie had to defeat him. Finally having enough, Monokuma decided to open the airlocks and kill everyone. However, Aya Brea, with the help of the A.I. Cortana, were able to shut down his contraptions and send the building back to Earth, open the doors, and free everyone. He tried to attack everyone, but ended up malfunctioning and shutting down. For now, Hope has overcome Despair. Non-Royal Rumble Record Category:Personality